


match

by Sophin



Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [8]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fuckbuddies, HIV/AIDS, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 总的来说是个失去合拍的炮友的成年人都市经历
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: Every Little Thing You Did for Me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833307
Kudos: 4





	match

**Author's Note:**

> 私设
> 
> 并不是HE哦
> 
> 并没有组成乐队
> 
> 也没有什么特别的交情
> 
> 就是纯炮友
> 
> 感觉俺写的sxh都是一副工具人的壳子
> 
> anyway，请见识一下酒后发泄的写作风格

森内贵宽是在一场live上遇见的山下亨，说起来也不算是个巧合，那是一场东京的重型乐队的拼场表演，他在mosh的时候被几个人撞出中圈，结结实实地摔进站在后排自顾自甩头的男人的怀里。

男人有些被吓到，但很快磕磕巴巴的关西腔在看清怀里的人的时候恢复了正常的语调。

看重型乐队的人群来来去去就那些，就算相互之间没有说话也会觉得眼熟，尤其是像这样的小个子，一头卷毛沾着好几种酒精的味道，醉醺醺地在中圈晃荡，用他不可复制的步伐踩着音乐的鼓点，脸红扑扑的，像北海道那种喜欢泡温泉的猴子。

“你几乎每次都被撞出来。”他说。

森内快速地道了歉想要回到中圈的时候却听见那人拉着他的胳膊说道，语气里半带着嘲讽。

他反手一巴掌拍在男人的小臂甩开他的牵制，礼仪劝阻他想要朝着男人吐口水的冲动，在狠狠地用他那双圆溜溜的眼睛瞪了男人一眼之后像鱼一般回到中圈里。

宛如北海道抢了游客相机的猴子一样的灵活。

再次见面是在一个小时之后，在末班车刚开走的地铁站门口，山下亨划亮手机屏幕，看到约见的对象的坐标已经与自己重叠在一起，再抬头一看的时候发现刚才撞进自己怀里的那位小个子，正也拿着亮屏的手机四处张望。

这倒可以算是个巧合。山下亨想，用抓着手机的手打了声招呼。那位小个子朝他走过来，抬起手机与他击掌。

match。

屏幕与屏幕磕碰发出闷声的脆响。

确实也是个巧合。

“你看起来没有刚才那么醉。”山下亨走在森内贵宽前方带路，小个子不禁发出嗤笑，突然走快几步将手搭在前方的男人的肩膀上，朝着他耳垂上挂着的小银环吹气。

“喂，这可是在大街上啊。”却也不见男人有什么反抗。

“把约见的地点定在大街上，之后把约炮的对象带回自己家中的人可不见得会因此感到难堪的哦。”小个子打了个酒嗝，有隐约的麦芽花香，“难道你是喜欢分尸的连环杀手吗？那你很容易暴露行踪诶。”

“如果我真的是连环杀手，你会害怕吗？”山下亨回头将小个子细瘦的胳膊挎在肩膀上，还装模作样抬头环视周围的摄像头。

森内贵宽更加放肆地笑了出来。

“但我喝醉了呀。”他坏心地咬了一口山下亨的耳垂。

山下亨没忍住转头回吻他。

浴室里的水声哗啦哗啦地响，淋在早就被汗水浸湿一轮的T恤上，顺着肌肉线条从山下亨的手臂流到森内贵宽的大腿上。小个子双手被吊起挂在浴帘的杆子上，这让他找不着重心，但也没有关系，他在与男人热烈的接吻间隙中笑着，他可以把双腿夹得很紧，山下亨也很配合地托着他的屁股，他甚至能够动一下腰身迎合男人的动作，但其实他并不知道这是他自己在晃腰还是山下亨操他的动作过于用力的惯性。山下亨用力地啃咬小个子的嘴唇，他也毫不客气地咬回去，像是纪录片里的两头雄兽在用尽全力地争夺，下身也是，重力将他钉在山下亨的阴茎上，双腿跟肠道内的肌肉一起在一波又一波快感的蔓延刺激下收紧。

这确实是一场畅快的性爱，无论是生理上还是心理上。

山下亨不记得自己说了多少次他太紧了，但这并不影响他动作遵从胜利本能后的愈发粗暴。射在小个子身体里之后的余韵里他顺着他被固定在头顶的手臂看去，这个姿势是小个子要求的，他还记得半个小时前小个子死缠烂打地抱着他提出这个要求，他试探性地问他是喝醉了还是真的是个变态，结果只得到小个子一脸傻兮兮的笑容，水露露的大眼睛像是萌宠博主养的奶狗，仿佛早先在大街上撒酒疯那个拥有两条花臂的醉鬼并不存在，他用儒儒软软的声音说着拜托了嘛，又把毛茸茸的脑袋凑过来，像只迫不及待的泰迪。

虽然没有喝酒但似乎也有些醉了。山下亨想，找出皮带就拎着小个子朝浴室走去。

在准备进入的时候山下亨又问了一遍，小个子不耐烦地用脚跟顺着他的背窝剐了几脚。山下亨笑着骂他变态，森内贵宽贱兮兮地撅着嘴等男人吻他。

森内并不在乎对象是女性还是男性，戴套与否也无所谓。甚至有一次他以为自己喝大了允许一位刚得知自己的女伴回老家结婚的les用橡胶阴茎操他，他不否认被碾压前列腺而获得的快乐让他感到飘飘然，甚至不要脸地问她是否女性的高潮也是同样的原理。

若是男人把他的小腹射得鼓出一小块则更能然后他感到头皮发麻，即使他自己也硬得厉害，或者是看他自己被堵上出口的阴茎翘起头去与埋在他体内的那根性器隔着皮肤组织挑逗，然后他会扭着屁股求着身后的男人继续操他，求着他施舍快乐，全身颤抖着收紧肌肉，然后像死鱼一样地跪在自己射出的浓稠的精液里品尝海水似的咸腥。

性爱疯子。他自嘲道，甚至还有些沾沾自喜。

所以他现在趴在床上，刚从窒息的高潮中醒来，后穴还有收缩的惯性，快要咧到耳根的嘴角挂着口水，有一些沾到了床单上，他用指尖挑起那串银丝朝山下亨炫耀，背后的男人没有理他，他正忙着将自己的睾丸塞进森内不断痉挛不断收缩的肠道里，用精液狠狠地冲洗前列腺的位置，在听到森内绵长慵懒的呻吟之后将一个红掌印按压在他的屁股上，圆润的臀瓣像是椰奶布丁一样在一声脆响之后颤动——山下亨这么形容，不慌不忙地退出他的身体，有声有色地给森内描述他流着水的屁股有多么性感多么好看。

“真是尽兴的一晚。”山下亨点上一根烟评价，也不管森内还是一副翘着屁股侧趴在床上的姿态。

看来但也不止我一个人是这样，他想，懒洋洋地伸手讨要一根香烟。

match。

在离早班车还差十五分钟的时候森内把自己收拾好，蹲在门厅处穿鞋的时候山下亨穿着条过于宽大的睡裤问他的名字。

“没必要。”森内感到莫名其妙，眼神专心于他的鞋带。

“万一有下次呢？”山下亨吐了一口烟。

“Taka。”小个子心不在焉地回答，站起来跳了跳就当作系好鞋带的示意。

Taka，四个字母，两个音节，脆声的尾音在轻轻叫唤的时候显得有些可爱，山下亨想起新年时在呼唤老家的侄子的语气，小心翼翼地在逗他。他在给自己倒上咖啡的时候笑了起来，棕白色的泡沫浮在咖啡杯的边缘，一个挨着一个，随着勺子搅动的方向转着圈，山下亨忽然想起昨晚那个被撞出中圈的小个子，Taka，他默念那个名字，有些想念被激烈的性爱占据的几个小时，用酒精与肉欲作为睡眠的代餐的夜晚。

但时钟快要指向八点，他得穿上衬衫去上班。

高中毕业之后回到大阪老家的山下亨最终还是放弃了作为艺人继续生活的念头，休息了一年之后留在老家读大学，顺便熟悉家里的生意运作，毕业之后有顺理成章地来到东京加入分社。被曾经在公司同宿舍的朋友嘲笑他那无聊又平顺的经历的时候山下亨也不会反驳，过了几天邀请朋友们去看乐队的演出，他站在台上，周身挂着的闪亮闪亮的金属链子搅在一起发出阵响，山下亨在酒精和香烟还有荷尔蒙的氛围下用几段激烈的riff嘲笑回去。

有句话是什么来着？

三观被五官打败。

其实也没有什么三观可言。

尤其是森内骑在他身上摆着腰身上下起伏的时候，山下亨在潜意识里告诉自己森内绝对不是什么单纯的骨肉皮，但那家伙似乎并没有要求过除了性以外的东西，因此他也不介意森内频繁的邀床，即使他甚至不知道森内的全名，毕竟在情欲达到极值的时候两个音节的称号更为省事，而森内只会嗯嗯啊啊地胡乱喊一些有的没的的东西。

毕竟这种抛弃了道德与责任的性爱能够将他从失眠的夜里解救出来。

他们偶尔会一起去看演出，也偶尔会在乐队拼场演出的时候聊两句，之再去熟悉的小酒馆喝上几杯，为之后的性爱提前迷糊一下大脑，在早晨的朝霞尚未升起的时候用吉他随便扫几个和旋，夸下海口说要写进正在进行的专辑中，然后在拿去给队友们试听的时候接受一轮嗤笑。

山下亨拿着伏特加的时候大阪腔会不自觉地露出来，特别是在森内也加入酒局的时候，特别吵闹的几个人在喧闹的酒吧里也显得有些闹腾。山下亨跟朋友们以朋友的身份介绍森内，小个子也大方地跟人群打成一片，尽管也有不少小动作，反正有酒精作为借口，在舞台上兴致来了就醉醺醺地亲吻他的侧脸，或者是跪下来舔舐吉他，甚至有那么几次用舌尖划过山下亨翘起的小拇指，这都可以用酒精和荷尔蒙作为借口。

在床上也是，小个子喝到将七扭八拐的路迹看作直线，却又灵巧地扑进山下亨的怀里。山下亨也不拒绝，带着茧子的手轻车熟路地探进衣料，顺着汗水的迹线钻进蠕动的穴口，手指搅动的时候空出一点心思欣赏森内半阖的眼眸，那双水灵灵的眸子里会充满了雾气，笑盈盈的嘴角淌着口水夸他技巧真好，比他睡过的其他人都优质。这句话会勾起山下亨那不存在的占有欲，会让森内得到被狠狠压在身下操弄的一场甚至有些野蛮的性爱。

被束缚手脚也好，呼吸控制也好，让快感在限制中达到极限值，遇见这样一位拥有正经职业的疯狂又合拍的炮友在烂掉之前可真是让他捡到了宝。森内贵宽想着，张开的双腿自觉又习惯地缠上山下亨的腰际，放开在喧闹的舞台上显得有些清脆的嗓子认认真真地用黏糊糊的呻吟征服伏在身上努力耕耘的男人。

确诊的那天森内拿着化验单在医院院子里的长椅上坐了好久，满脑子想着的都是从此人生被安全套绑架的怨恨，张着嘴在那犯着惆怅，坐着轮椅的大爷提醒他烟头快要烧到指尖之后摇着头走开。

那时候他已经跟山下亨睡过好几次了，他第一次劝山下亨去检查的时候被男人吐了一脸烟雾，“Taka，别闹了。”男人轻蔑地笑，不料下一秒便被森内用不知哪来的力气锁在床上。森内骑在他身上慢慢地蹭，蹭到男人硬到不行之后便跑路，跑到五分钟前坐在山下亨身上与其他的炮友打电话约好的地点，想象着山下亨生气憋得像是河豚的黑脸射在炮友的嘴里。

后来山下亨有没有去检查森内倒是不再追问，只是无论说什么都再也不让山下亨给他口，即使喝了很多酒也不同意，喝得再醉也不答应。

那天之后山下亨说森内瘦了，很多次，身下的动作却没见放轻，一边捅进他的身子一边咬着他耳垂，自带低音炮的混蛋话灌满他的耳道。他们还是会一起约着去看演出，小个子每次都会兴冲冲地跑进中圈跟着人群一起在间奏的时候玩circle pit，然后在高潮的mosh中被甩出来，有时候撞进山下亨的怀里，次数多了山下亨也习惯了在自顾自甩头的同时兼顾人群中过于娇小的小个子，那可是他迄今为止步调一致性最高的重要床伴。

演出之后是照例的充斥着酒精的性爱，其实除了必须使用安全套以外他们并没有做出其他的改变。森内被抱起来抵在墙上，在酒吧后门做的时候青苔爬上他的指缝，好似小时候他看过的教育宣传片里被病毒逐渐侵占的健康细胞，像他一样，只是他从不觉得他是健康的人，他心里笑了笑，无论是否确诊他都坚信这一点。森内抵着地面的脚尖在抽搐，被山下亨捞起来扣在手臂上，他只能将重心落在塞着男人的阴茎的屁股上，好像又把那根东西往体内吞了几寸。酒吧后门的小巷并不安静，早早就喝倒了的醉鬼们和躲在垃圾桶里的流浪猫是他们的听众。森内想都不用想就猜到山下亨脸上挂着的坏笑，于是他配合着撅起屁股让前列腺撞上硬挺的头部，放开了嗓子尖叫着，用唱歌的转音技巧胡乱叫着山下亨的名字，引来男人不屑的轻笑。偶尔他还不怕死地呛声几句挑逗山下亨的神经，换来更加频率更加密集的操弄，一下一下地碾过前列腺的位置，手上的动作也是没有章法的撸动，逼着他一遍又一遍地用精液浇灌墙角的苔藓。

山下亨说森内瘦了，抱在手里的重量越来越轻，好似实感在逐渐从这具身体里逃离。他说这话的时候正抱着双手被吊在头上的森内，换来娇黏的呻吟中的颤抖的嗤笑。山下亨转去亲吻他的嘴唇，撕咬到快要出血的状态，抵着他的额头笑他是香肠嘴，又小声地抱怨全是橡胶味的。森内被男人充斥着情欲的低沉嗓音熏得脸红，山下亨胸口的链子垂在他的小腹上方，随着男人的动作亲啄在被撑得凸起的皮肤上。

“你说的我像小美人鱼吗？”森内骑在山下亨身上，被淋浴弄湿的白衬衫下摆粘上白色的稠液，他将衣料反光的线条往中间扯了扯，企图勾勒出人鱼线的模样。白衬衫的线条遮住他嶙峋的骨架，散着珍珠一样柔和而刺眼的光。

“可你并不拥有华丽的金发。”山下亨伸手去抚弄森内卷翘的发尾，那稍稍长长了一些，距上一次见面大概是过了几个月了，他想，之后又还剩几个月呢？

还剩多少能与他在床上做到筋疲力尽的时日。

还有什么人会允许被他操晕后醒来的第一个动作是撅着屁股磨蹭着要求再来一次呢。

山下亨忽然被自己的这个想法吓到，他起身去与森内接吻，不费多少力气就把小个子扛起来压进床垫里，把他翻过去从背后抱着他，像此前无数次的姿势一样宛如一根勺子似的拢着他的背亲吻。

在森内跟山下亨坦白后他就在给自己做心里建设，甚至养成了每一次做爱结束之后都会跟森内认真告别的习惯，一开始的时候森内还笑了好久，倒在床上锤床板嘲笑他老古板，他可是要准备踏入27岁俱乐部的摇滚主唱。他也跟着笑起来，压着森内的双手讨要道歉，胸前的项链晃来晃去，被森内用嘴捉住，他附身把脸埋进森内瘦弱的锁骨，舌面上的颗粒碾过他敏感的胸口，低沉的嗓音一声一声地叫着Taka。

森内贵宽的墓里没有东西，骨灰盒刚埋进去两个月就被山下亨挖了出来，又丢进去几张他自己灌录的CD，连包装壳都没有，用马克笔扭扭捏捏写的曲名。他把森内贵宽的骨灰大部分给撒了，撒向太平洋，还有他驻唱的酒吧边上的下水沟，留了少少一瓶，拜托学手艺的朋友熔进金属里制成拨片，然后丢进储藏室里让其在梅雨天里自生自灭。他偶尔会在下班之后回到家里盯着储藏室发呆，偶尔还会哼起一小段旋律，他自己写的，不知道如何去配上歌词，思来想去只有那句话才算合适：

“谁先杀死谁，谁为谁扬骨灰。”

某个普通的适合翻云覆雨的夜里，森内贵宽躺在山下亨的膝盖上抽着烟，忽然不明不白地说了一句，山下亨被他自己的烟呛了一口，捏着森内贵宽的脸问他什么意思，森内嬉皮笑脸地说那是要写进他的新歌的歌词。

但后来这句歌词并没有出现在未完成的demo里，山下亨甚至问了森内其他玩乐队的朋友，但到底还是没有得到答案。

那天山下亨找了很久才发现森内贵宽的墓地，扛着铁铲往那不到两平米的大理石板走去的时候还在咒骂森内贵宽，那么瘦一个小个子，本来就不高，却偏偏占了挺贵的一块土地，连墓碑都是镶着金边的，他嘲笑森内贵宽，笑他连“一切从简”的遗言都没有被听进去，自由散漫了那么久最终还是作为大家族的一员被埋进土里，一点都不摇滚。他撬开大理石板的时候朝墓里吐了口口水，骂骂咧咧的，忽然想起秋天的最后两个月里森内在高潮的时候凑到他耳边，絮絮叨叨地叮嘱些什么，大多是用开玩笑的语气，咧着一张嘴贱兮兮地叫他的名字：“Toruさん，你能不能把乐队的CD跟我一起烧成灰；Toruさん，我想被撒进太平洋里；Toruさん，你一定一定要记着我哦……”

“ねえ，Torusさん，答应帮忙了就不能反悔哦。”

小个子像八爪鱼一样用四肢缠着他，鼻尖抵着他的颈窝憋着气，背部肌肉紧绷着把肋骨清晰地露出来，像是正在振翅的透明的蝴蝶，很美，也很脆弱；又像是正在挣扎着蜕去旧皮的夏蝉，抱着必死的决心将骨骼绷得笔直，一粒一粒的关节凸起顺着脊背直到尾椎，薄薄的皮肤裹着不剩多少的肌肉放肆地收缩着去与埋在他体内的阴茎摩擦，像是每一寸肠肉都长出了触手似的搂着山下亨。

山下亨也配合，低头去追那两瓣絮絮叨叨的战栗的嘴唇，满口答应着说好，你挑个地方，我每年都去看你。

森内贵宽笑嘻嘻地把舌头探进山下亨的口腔里与他的舌尖打架，末了说他找到地方就给山下亨发消息，“在我的墓碑上刻上乐队的作品。”他强调道，嘴角还挂着哈喇子。

后来森内再也没来得及开口。

他消失了，从某个普通的翻云覆雨后的早晨开始，跟他的名字一起消失得无影无踪。询问乐队的成员无果，山下亨在报纸上花了一个月的时间翻找讣告信息，但并没有发现名为Taka的小个子男性。

他像是一粒微尘，被撞出mosh正激烈的中圈，消失在泥土里，或许是被冲进他驻唱的酒吧边上的下水道里。

直到某天下班的路上，山下亨在路过电视商店的橱窗时才认出讣告里的那位少年是年少时期的森内贵宽，多了粉嫩的婴儿肥，拥有着白白净净的胳膊的森内贵宽，拥有星光熠熠的姓氏与职业，保持一副流水线偶像的笑脸，洁白的牙齿仿佛从未染指过烟草和酒精。

他终于知道了他的全名。

森内贵宽，山下亨在心里默念着，把熔进骨灰的拨片压在床垫底下的缝隙里。

It matches .

End


End file.
